yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 55 - Flashy Performage vs Fierce Lunalight, Dennis vs Celina
The duel between Dennis and Celina continues, and things get heated up between both duelists. Both keep dishing out damage and evading attacks. Who will come out on top....?!?! Featured Duels Dennis Macfield vs Celina Duel continues from the previous episode... Dennis activates “Bubble Barrier” (3). Dennis Sets a card (2). Turn 3: Celina Draws (4). Celina Normal Summons “Lunalight White Rabbit” (800/800) (3), and it’s effect Special Summons “Blue Cat” from the GY in DEF Position (1600/1200). The effect of “Blue Cat” activates, targeting “Dog Dancer” (2400→4800). Celina activates the effect of “White Rabbit”, returning “Bubble Barrier” and Dennis’ Set card back to his hand (4). Celina activates the effect of “Dog Dancer”, Tributing “Blue Cat” (Trapeze Magician ATK/DEF: 2500/2000→1300/800). “Dog Dancer” attacks and destroys “Trapeze Magician” (Dennis LP: 4000→500). “White Rabbit” attacks Dennis directly, but Dennis finds and activates “Evasion”. (Dog Dancer ATK: 4800→2400) Turn 4: Dennis Draws (5). Dennis activates “Magical Pendulum Box”, Dennis draws “Performage Plushfire” and “Performage Ball Balancer” so he gets to keep them (6). Dennis places “Performage Bubble Gardna” and “Performage Plushfire” in his Pendulum Zones (4). Dennis Pendulum Summons “Performage Ball Balancer” (1000/1800) and “Performage Trick Clown” (1600/1200) both in ATK Position (2). Dennis uses “Ball Balancer” and “Trick Clown” to Xyz Summon “Performage Dice Ninja” (2400/1200) in ATK Position. Dennis activates the effect of “Dice Ninja” (OLU: 2→1), Dennis rolls two 4s, so all of Celina’s monsters loses 1600 ATK/DEF (Dog Dancer: 2400/2000→800/400) (White Rabbit: 800/800→0/0). Since “Dice Ninja” rolled two of the same number, it gets to attack all of Celina’s monsters. “Dice Ninja” attacks “Dog Dancer” (Celina LP: 3800→2200). “Dice Ninja” attacks “White Rabbit”, but Celina finds and activates “Miracle” (Celina LP: 2200→1000). Dennis activates “Bubble Barrier” and Sets a card (0). Turn 5: Celina Draws (4). Celina activates “Polymerization” fusing “Dog Dancer” from the field and “Lunalight Purple Butterfly” from her hand to Fusion Summon “Lunalight Wolf Dancer” (2800/2500) in ATK Position (2). Celina activates the effect of “Wolf Dancer”, (Dice Ninja: 2400/1200→1200/0). Celina activates the effect of “White Rabbit”, returning “Bubble Barrier” to the hand (1). Celina switches “White Rabbit” to DEF Position. Dennis activates his face down “Performage Fortress”, preventing Celina from declaring any attacks. Turn 6: Dennis Draws (2). Dennis activates the effect of “Dice Ninja” (OLU: 1→0), Dennis rolls a 2 and a 3 (Wolf Dancer 2800/2500→1300/1000). Dennis Normal Summons “Performage Bonus Dealer” (1000/100) (1). Dennis activates the effect of “Bonus Dealer”, sending itself to the Extra Deck and targeting “Dice Ninja” (Dice Ninja ATK: 1200→2200). “Dice Ninja” attacks and destroys “Wolf Dancer” (Celina LP: 1000→100). Dennis activates “Bubble Barrier” (0). (Dice Ninja ATK: 2200→1200). Turn 7: Celina Draws (3). Celina activates “Lunalight Fusion”, fusing “Lunalight Cat Dancer” from her Extra Deck and “White Rabbit” from the field to Fusion Summon “Lunalight Panther Dancer” (2800/2500) in ATK Position (2). Celina activates “Luna Light Perfume”, Special Summoning “White Rabbit” from the GY (1). Celina activates the effect of “Luna Light Perfume”, banishing it and discarding “Polymerization” from her hand (0), Celina adds “Lunalight Crimson Fox” to her hand (1). Celina Normal Summons “Lunalight Crimson Fox” (1800/600) (0). Celina activates the effect of “White Rabbit”, returning “Fortress” and “Bubble Barrier” to Dennis’ hand (2). Celina activates the effect of “Panther Dancer”. “Panther Dancer” attacks “Dice Ninja”, but Dennis activates the effect of "Dice Ninja". Dennis rolls a 6, so the attack continues. Dennis finds and activates “Turn and Cover”, switching “Dice Ninja” to DEF Position. Celina activates her face down “Lunalight Dance”, switching “Dice Ninja” to ATK Position and halving it’s ATK/DEF (1200/0→600/0). “Panther Dancer” attacks and destroys “Dice Ninja” (Dennis LP: 500→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Dennis Macfield Celina Category:Episode